CheetahClan
'''CheetahClan '''is a group of cats that live primarily in fields and meadows. CheetahClan was given their name for the legendary Cat that once ruled the fields that they make their homes in. Description CheetahClan cats are known for their pride and stubbornness. They are sleek and swift cats that hunt using speed and teamwork. Despite what the other Clans believe, CheetahClan is the least likely to accept Loners and outsiders into their Clan because of their reputation to bring trouble with them. One of the first leaders of CheetahClan, Breeze, determined that they should always be willing to help the other Clans, but not if it could put CheetahClan at risk. Territory CheetahClan is located in a wide open field bordered by the forest on one side and the cliffs on another. Landmarks in this territory include: * '''Camp - '''Nestled in a groove in the rocks next to the cliff, this protects the cats from the elements, but makes it difficult to protect the entire territory. * '''The Mossy Stump - '''A large, old cedar stump around the middle of the territory. The camp is set up right at the edge of the border between CougarClan and CheetahClan. A outcropping of rocks provides shelter from the elements, and the sheer cliff at the back takes away the fear of an ambush. On a ledge partway up the cliff is the leader's and healer's den, made out of small caves in the cliff. The rest of the dens are along the edges in a circle around the center of camp. Eras Breeze Breeze is the founder and first true leader of CheetahClan, and was given the will and spirit to lead her Clan by Sunset. Her deputies were Flowerbelly and Duskface, and her healer was Sunnysky. Breeze set up the foundation of what it truly means to be a CheetahClan cat, and laid down the Laws of CheetahClan. As a result, the Clan became known to be stubborn and prideful cats that were reluctant to accept help or offer help to others. She fought hard to prove to the other leaders that she could protect and provide for her Clan, and that she could live up to Sunset's expectations. She eventually became a respected and intelligent leader among the Clans. Dusk Dusk is the leader of CheetahClan after Breeze. His deputy was Silverblaze and his healers were Sunnysky, Honeyheart, and Herongaze. Dusk lead his Clan through the worst leaf-bare the Clans had seen, and they lost many cats. Afterwards, times were peaceful. Dusk was known as being non-confrontational and a peace-keeper. He was always acting in the best interests of his Clan, but he was known to go against many of the Laws of CheetahClan in favor of forming relations with the other Clans. Silver Silver is the leader of CheetahClan after Dusk. Her deputy was Frogstream and her healers were Honeyheart and Herongaze. Silver had the shortest reign of the leaders of CheetahClan. Not long after she became leader, PantherClan accused CheetahClan of harboring rouges and enemies of the Clans. War was declared, and not long after, Silver was mortally wounded in battle. She died of her wounds once her warriors returned her to camp. Frog Frog is the current leader of CheetahClan after Silver. Her deputy is Rustybriar and her healer is Herongaze. After Sliver's death, PantherClan and CheetahClan formed a temporary truce. Frog attempts to prove that CheetahClan has nothing to hide by sending peace-offerings to the neighboring Clans. Frog, much like Dusk, tries to keep the peace between her Clan and the others as much as possible. However, she doesn't disobey the Laws of CheetahClan, and is known for being a loyal and stubborn leader.